The Real World
by Dark Faerie1
Summary: The Gboys have a mission, but with a twist of fate, they have ended up coming to America in the year 2003. What will happen to them? my 1st humor fic, please R&R *Chapter 6 up*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (not yet anyway, hehehe.)  
The Real World  
" T-minus five hours and ten minutes to destination." Heero said over the general comlink. Heero was always the first one ready to go, while everyone else was securing the hatch behind them and started to climb into their own personal little throne of destruction.  
  
After everyone was strapped in, Quatre's voice came through the comlink, "Confirmed." Heero's "Established" and an "Affirmative" came from Wufei showed they were ready to take off. "Roger that, this is going to be an easy mission." Duo stated, as they took off into the night sky.  
  
As they neared their destination, Duo was the first to spot eerie little read lights covering the sky. "Hey, what the hell are those things?" Duo asked. " I don't know, but lets be careful." Quatre responded. "It's probably a trap set up by OZ, let's regroup and wait to see what happens." orders Heero.  
  
They didn't have to wait long when suddenly the little red lights started blinking and merging together, until it formed a big hole in the sky. " What the he." Dou's sentence was cut off, when suddenly Sandrock, who was the closest to the mysterious hole, was sucked into it. "Oh shit!" Duo exclaimed as Sandrock disappeared off of Duo's screen. Nataku was sucked into the hole next, and then just as Duo, Heero, and Trowa were trying to get away from it, they were also sucked in. The sound that could have been heard was Duo screaming "Fuucckkk.."  
  
Just as mysteriously as the hole appeared, it was gone..  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: So what did you think of the first chapter? This is my first humor fic so please read and review. The next chapter will be coming out soon. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else so leave me alone  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Janet: I'm so bored!!!  
  
Wendy: But you're always bored  
  
Janet: I know! But I wish something exciting would happen in this boring place.  
  
As if someone was granting her wish there was a big crash right outside her front yard.  
  
Wendy: What was that?! Nooo...We're being attacked! (Runs and hides behind the couch) muttering....everyone is going to die, I'm too young to die....  
  
Janet: No more pixy stix for you anymore, the sugar is probably making you go crazy. Will you shut up! Let's go see what happen!  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rings and five male voices are heard arguing on the other side of the door.  
  
Wendy: Oh no! They're coming for us! Help...  
  
Janet: *looks very annoyed at the moment* If they were going to attack us, they wouldn't ring the doorbell, idiot! Come on let's see who it is (drags Wendy all the way to the front door)  
  
Janet opens the door and is shocked at what she sees. Standing there are five really cute guys that look really familiar. Wendy finally has the courage to peek out and faints at the sight of the guys.  
  
Quatre: Hello, my name is Quatre Rabera Winner. My friends and I are a bit lost and was wondering if you could assist us. It would be much appreciated, thank you.  
  
Janet: What?! Quatre?! No way, this must be a dream. You guys aren't real! You're supposed to be anime characters!  
  
Quatre: I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand what you mean. But I assure you, we are quite real and that we are not these anime characters you are talking about. Now if you will kindly give us some directions, we will be on our way.  
  
Janet: ummmm...(still getting over the shock of seeing the Gboys standing in her front door) well...come in and I'll try to help you....  
  
Quatre: Why thank you (starts heading into the house with the other four guys following cautiously.)  
  
Janet: Come in to the living room and have a seat.  
  
Quatre: Thank you, ummm... Will your friend be all right?  
  
Janet: (finally noticing Wendy lying on the floor) Oh her...ummm...don't worry she'll be alright hehehe...  
  
Janet leads everyone to the living room and everyone sits down. Wendy has woken up and quietly crept in and sat next to Janet.  
  
Janet: ummm soo...(there is an awkward silence that seem to last forever)  
  
Quatre: Well let me first introduce my friends. This is Trowa Barton.  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: This is Heero Yuy  
  
Heero: hn...  
  
Quatre: This is Chang Wufei  
  
Wufei: (mumbles) Baka onna  
  
Quatre: Be nice Wufei, and last this is Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo: Hi! Nicetomeetyou.Wowyouhaveaprettyhome.I'mhumgrydoyouhaveanyfood?Whereisyourkit chenlocated? (Tries to walk off to find the kitchen but receives a Heero Yuy death glare and sits back down.)  
  
Janet: (smiles) Well, nice to meet you all. My name is Janet Feng and this is my cousin, Wendy Feng.  
  
Wendy: ummm...nice to meet you...(shrinks back behind Janet)  
  
Janet: So how did you guys get here, anyway?  
  
Quatre: Well I'm not sure myself, but...  
  
Duo: I know! I know! This HUGE hole appears and sucked us all into it and then we landed here. Hey by the way where is here?  
  
Janet: Well you are in Albuquerque, New Mexico  
  
Duo: Cool! We're in New Mexico, so does everyone speak Spanish here? Do you guys have a different currency or something too?  
  
Heero: (still glaring at Duo) No, baka! New Mexico was part of America remember?  
  
Janet: What do you mean was?  
  
Wufei: Baka onna! America was destroyed in WWIII in 2525. Didn't you learn about it in history?  
  
Janet: WHAT?! Destroyed? WWIII? What the hell are you talking about? You must of hit your head when you came through that rift! It's only 2003  
  
Duo: Oh no! You mean we not only did we end up in a different place?! We went back in time too! This can't get any worse...  
  
Wendy: (finally gets the courage to talk) so...ummm....how do you plan to get back?  
  
Duo: (struck with realization) Shit! How do we get back home?  
  
Quatre: well, since we came through a rift in the sky. I guess that's our only way back, but our gundams got really damaged, coming through the rift, so we got to fix them first.  
  
Janet: Well I guess you guys are stuck here for now...  
  
Duo: Fuck, I guess I was wrong, things got worse a whole lot worse... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah  
  
Author's Note: I would like to take this opportunity to thank all the people that reviewed. Thanks guys, you guys give me the energy to keep writing. ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Janet: Well I guess you guys nee a place to stay, while you wait for this rift in the sky.  
  
Wufei: Of course we need a place to stay, Baka onna!!  
  
Janet: Hey! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm stupid! I know what that means! Now do you want a place to stay or not?  
  
Quatre: I apologize for my friend. Yes we would appreciate it if you could help us find a place to stay.  
  
Janet: Well since my mom is always on business trips and I stay here with only my cousin. I guess you guys can stay here for now.  
  
Quatre: Are you sure? We do not want to be a bother to you.  
  
Wendy: Of course  
  
Heero: Fine, it's settled, we will stay here until further notice.  
  
Janet: Good, Heero, Duo you guys will share a room, Quatre and Trowa will get a room and Wufei will get a room by himself.  
  
Quatre: Where will you sleep?  
  
Janet: Don't worry, Wendy and I will share a room. Oh and you guys will need to hand over all your weapons.  
  
Heero: What? No, I will never hand over my gun.  
  
Wufei: Woman! I will not hand over my precious katana. *Starts to hold katana protectively*  
  
Janet: You don't need your weapons here. Now hand them over or there will be no dinner.  
  
Duo: WHAT?! NO DINNER!!! I'll starve to death is I don't get food soon!  
  
Janet: Then hand over your weapons.  
  
Duo: ok *quickly hands over his gun*  
  
Quatre: *hands over his gun* Here you go, thank you  
  
Trowa: ... *hands over a gun and two knives*  
  
Wufei: Woman, it is you job to cook for us and besides I will not eat your American poison.  
  
Janet: First of all it is not my job to cook and I don't make "American" food, I make Chinese food.  
  
Wufei: Chinese food?  
  
Wendy: Yup, she makes the best egg rolls, sweet and sour chicken, dumplings. You name it, she can make it.  
  
Wufei: *stomach starts to grumble* mmm...dumplings...No must resist...I will not hand over my weapons.  
  
Janet: All right that's fine, that's one less person to cook for...  
  
Duo: Oh! Oh! Can I have his share?  
  
Janet: Sure...  
  
Wufei: Ok, ok... HERE! *Hands over his katana*  
  
Janet: Come on, where are the rest? I know you have more than this.  
  
Wufei: fine...*hands over the rest of the swords and knives*  
  
Janet: Ok all that's left is Heero, Are you going to hand over your gun?  
  
Heero: NO  
  
Janet: Ok, I didn't want to do this but...*holds up a picture of Relena*  
  
Duo: AAAHHH!!! THE DEVIL'S SPAWN!!!  
  
Heero: Fine, just put the picture down*hands over his gun*  
  
Janet: Thank you * puts away picture* Wendy, help me hide these.  
  
Wendy: Ok *goes and hides all the weapons*  
  
Janet: Well, now that we got that over with, I'll start dinner...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: So what did everyone think about the story so far? Oh and I don't like Relena so there will be some Relena bashing in this story. Please review so I know how I can improve my story. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I doubt anyone reads these things anyway, but for those lawyers out there trying to catch me off guard (*getting very paranoid* yeah I know you're out there). I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks again for all the people out there that reviewed. ^_^  
  
Rhys- I don't know about the other Relena haters, but I hate her because 1. It's really creepy and annoying how she stalks Heero (trust me, stalkers suck) 2. She is annoying (see number 1 for reason y) 3. Way too much pink 4. It's mean how she treats duo too  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Duo: mmm...that was a great dinner*plops down on the couch*  
  
Wufei: *mumbles* yeah that's because you practically ate everything there was  
  
Duo: Hey, what did you say about me?  
  
Wufei: Nothing  
  
Duo: I know you said something!! What did you say?! I bet it's another plan to cut my beautiful braid off, isn't it? I know it is!! *starts hugging his braid*  
  
Quatre: ummm... calm down Duo *turns to Janet and Wendy* Thank you for the excellent mean. My compliments to the cook.  
  
Janet: *smiles sweetly* your welcome  
  
Everyone sits down on the couch  
  
Heero: We still have the matter of where we are going to put our gundams.  
  
Janet: Well where are they right now?  
  
Duo: In front of your house  
  
Janet: WHAT?! You just left them there?  
  
Duo: Well we didn't know where we were and where to hide them because we needed directions, where should we put them?  
  
Janet: Well, You guys definitely put them in the front yard. I guess you guys could put them in the backyard for now.  
  
Heero gets up and heads for the front door with the rest of the guys following. The Gboys move their gundams to the backyard and they come back in and sit down again.  
  
Janet: So any more questions or problems?  
  
Duo: So where do we get the spare gundam parts that we need to fix our gundams with?  
  
Janet: ummm...I hate to tell you this...but in this time period, we don't have gundams and we're not that advanced yet  
  
Heero: *suddenly pulls out his laptop from nowhere and starts typing* with the technology they have here, it will take about four months  
  
Quatre: Yeah and even if we get our gundams fixed, we still have to get another rift in the sky.  
  
Duo: Oh well...I guess we're stuck here until then, so what do you guys do here for fun?  
  
Wendy: Well we can watch TV, listen to music, or go on the Internet, read or type fanfic stories, or hang out with friends...  
  
Dou: Oh! TV!! Let's do that. That sounds like fun!!  
  
Janet: All right, let's see what's on...*turns on the TV and starts surfing through channels* Oh wow! Gundam wing is on!!  
  
Wendy: Why do you need to watch the show when you got the real thing?  
  
Janet: What's wrong with watching the show? Just cause we have the real pilots here doesn't mean we can't watch the show. I love anime...  
  
Duo: Hey! That's me on TV and look there's Trowa and Wufei and...  
  
Quatre: Wow, we're on TV!!  
  
Heero: *stands up* someone has been spying on us, somehow *forgetting his gun was taken away, Heero reaches to get his gun to shoot the "spy"*  
  
Janet: shhh...it's starting...I'll explain later  
  
The Gboys sit back down, while Duo and Quatre still very amused that they are on TV. While Trowa remains emotionless and Wufei mumbling about injustice of how in real life he didn't yell injustice so much. As for Heero, he was giving the scariest Heero Yuy death glare towards the TV.  
  
After the show finishes, the Gboys turn to Janet, wanting an explanation for why they were on TV  
  
Duo: Wow that was interesting, except I come off as a really annoying guy in the show.  
  
Quatre: ummm...I'm sorry to say this Dou, but you are kind of annoying sometimes...  
  
Wufei: Yeah, more like all the time  
  
Duo: Hey that wasn't very nice of you, Wu-man or should I call Wu-wu  
  
Wufei: My name is not Wu-wu, it's Wu-man, or I mean WUFEI!!  
  
Janet: Ok, ok, calm down, do you want an explanation or what?  
  
Heero: then explain...  
  
Janet: Fine, you guys are on TV because you guys are supposed to be anime characters.  
  
Wufei: What's anime?  
  
Janet: You don't know what anime is?! Anime is short for animation and the best kind is Japanese anime. It is the best thing in the whole wide world...  
  
Wendy: *rolls eyes* here we go again...  
  
After hours of explanation, Janet was able to convince Heero and Wufei that there were no "spies".  
  
Duo: So now that we got that over with. This is so cool!! I can watch TV all day, everyday.  
  
Janet: Actually, you guys can't stay home all day, everyday  
  
Duo: Why not?  
  
Wendy: Because you guys can't stay here alone without supervision, especially you Duo.  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
Janet: Because you guys will probably destroy everything in sight. And I said so, so there.  
  
Wufei: Then where will we go?  
  
Janet: Well...I guess you guys will have to go to school.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: So what did you guys think about this chapter? Yes I am evil for sending the boys to school. I have tons of funny situations that will happen to them. Hehehe. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: People already know that I don't own anything so from now on I'm not writing anymore-stupid disclaimers.  
  
Author's Note: I like to thank all the wonderful people that reviewed and I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner. The reason I took so long is that I like to wait until I get at least one review for each chapter. Also since finals are coming up, and I being a good student (yeah right) I have to study for them. ^_^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Duo: SCHOOL?! But...but...I don't wanna...  
  
Quatre: Yay!! I will get to meet new friends.  
  
Wufei: Fine...As long as there is a library there, so I can read.  
  
Trowa just nods his head  
  
Heero: I refuse to go to school  
  
Janet: Don't make me take out the picture again  
  
Duo: NOOO...Just go to school Heero! Everyone else is!  
  
Heero: *glaring at everyone* fine  
  
Janet: Great, then it is agreed, you'll start school on Monday....  
  
Quatre: What is the name of your school? Can you give us some information about it please?  
  
Janet: Ok, it's called Sandia High school * gets very school spirited* we're the Matadors Yay! Go Matadors!!  
  
Duo * a bit scared and confused* what's a mat-a-dor?  
  
Janet: *gets very offended* It's a bullfighter, duh!  
  
Quatre: What's a bullfighter?  
  
Janet: It's a person that gets into an arena and fights a bull.  
  
Duo: Does he fight any other animals?  
  
Janet * getting very annoyed* NO, he is a B-U-L-L fighter, he only fights bulls.  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
Heero: Shut up about the stupid bull and fighter already. Omae o korosu...  
  
Quatre: *sweat drops* umm...ok...do you have any more information about Sandia?  
  
Janet: Well...our rivals are all the other schools. But the main ones are Manzano, La Cueva, and Cibola.  
  
Wufei: So just go and blow up the other schools. Problem solved.  
  
Duo: Oh! Oh! Can I do it?  
  
Janet: NO!!! We cannot go randomly murdering or blowing up places and innocent people.  
  
Duo Why not?  
  
Janet: Because I said so!!!  
  
Quatre: *sweat drops even more* hehehe...so...Sandia is an interesting name...what does it mean?  
  
Janet: It means watermelon in Spanish.  
  
Duo: I knew it! Your guys are part of Mexico. Speak some Spanish!  
  
Janet: *gritting teeth* Estúpido, for the last time we are not part of Mexico!!! Now do you like your braid or not?  
  
Duo: *grabs braid cautiously with a confused look* umm..........yes? and what did you just call me?  
  
Janet: It means baka, and if you like your braid then shut up!  
  
Duo: *still not getting it* Why? Wait a minute........*suddenly realizes it* Ohhh.........you wouldn't dare..........  
  
Janet: Just watch me*pulls out a pair of scissors* I, unlike Wufei, will actually be successful in cutting off your braid.  
  
Wufei: HEY!!! BAKA ONNA!!!  
  
Janet: *turns to Wufei* I know what that means. So watch it it Wufei or you're next!  
  
Wufei: Heh.........weakling, I like to see you try since I have no weaknesses unlike Duo and his braid.  
  
Janet: Oh yeah? Fine, let's see hat you'll say after I break katana or paint Nataku pink, or maybe.........  
  
Wufei:*gets wide eyed* You wouldn't..........  
  
Janet: hehehe.........just watch me *starts walking away*  
  
Wufei: WAIT!!! Ok.........ok.........I believe you, just don't break my precious katana.  
  
Janet* stands still, turns around, smiling* What no plaease?  
  
Wufei:*grits teeth* please..........  
  
Janet: That's better well I won't break it this time, but watch it!  
  
Wendy: Well, it's gettin late, we should go to bed since we have school tomorrow.  
  
Duo:*mumbles* I don't dare go to sleep with a pyscho girl loose. She might cut off my beautiful braid while I'm sleeping.  
  
Janet: What was that you said Duo?  
  
Duo: *trying to act innocent* Oh nothing.........nothing at all.........Gosh! I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night! *runs upstairs*  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: So what did you think about this chapter? Good, bad, what? Well the guys will be going to school in the next chapter. Oh the horror!! I'm writing chapter 6 as fast as I can but it might be a while since finals is only a week away. Talk about being stressed!! 0_0 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I'm so sorry for taking this long to update, but you know finals and all. But now I'm freeeeeeeee! Yay!! School is finally over!! Also the boys will share a lot of classes with me and have lockers next to mine. Why, you ask? It's a little thing called plot convenience. Anyway on with the story...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It is the next morning, and everyone except Duo is gathered around the dining room. Everyone is eating breakfast and it is too early in the morning for anyone to start arguing not yet that is.  
  
Wendy: Wow it's so nice and peaceful, too peaceful if I might add. Hey! Where is Duo?  
  
Wufei: He is probably still sleeping, that baka.  
  
Janet: WHAT?! You mean he is still in bed. Oh my god! We're going to be late if doesn't wake up.  
  
Wufei: Then go wake him up, onna.  
  
Janet: Fine, I will. Humph *walks upstairs and into Duo's room*  
  
Duo is still in bed sleeping soundly  
  
Janet: Hey Duo, wake up. We are going to be late Duo?  
  
There is no response as Duo continues to sleep  
  
Janet: DUO WAKE UP!!!  
  
Heero comes up the stairs and leans against the doorway, watching Janet's struggle to get Duo up.  
  
Janet: WAKE UP!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE DUO! *Turns to Heero* God, he is impossible to wake up!  
  
Heero: heh...you'll never wake him up that way.  
  
Janet: Oh yeah? Well I'd like to see you try and wake him up...Mr. Perfect Soldier  
  
Heero: Why should I help you?  
  
Janet: Because is Duo doesn't wake up soon; we will all be late for school.  
  
Heero: And? Remember I never wanted to attend school in the first place.  
  
Janet: And if you don't get him up, I'll get the picture (dun...dun...dun...)  
  
Heero: Fine, I'll wake him up *mumbles* one of these days, I'll take that picture and shoot it...*Heero leans over Duo and whispers something into Duo's ear*  
  
Suddenly Duo springs out of the bed and starts looking around.  
  
Duo: Bacon? Where? I want bacon! Give me bacon!  
  
Janet: You mean I just had to say "bacon" and Duo wakes up and I spent all that time yelling for nothing?!  
  
Heero: Hn...*walks out of the room*  
  
Duo: Hey Where's the bacon? I don't see any bacon! *Starts to pout*  
  
Janet: * rolls her eyes* Duo, just get dressed. Breakfast is downstairs. And hurry or we'll be late for school.  
  
After several more arguments, most of them about bacon. Everyone finally gets to school and is across the parking lot.  
  
Wufei: Why couldn't we just park in front of the building? Instead of walking all this way.  
  
Duo: Yeah, my feet hurt. Are we there yet?  
  
Janet: Almost. Because the front parking lot is only for seniors, hence the name Senior Lot.  
  
Wufei: So?  
  
Janet: *takes a deep breath* and I'm not a senior...  
  
Wufei: Oh and what are they going to do if we did park there?  
  
Janet: Well they will tow my car and make me pay the bill! Now we got to go to the Administration Office and register you guys for school. Maybe I can pass you guys off as foreign exchange students.  
  
They walk into the office and heads to the door on the right. Inside there are more doors that lead to more rooms. There is a name of the advisor or the name of the advisor's secretary over the doors.  
  
Janet: Ok, you guys each have your own counselors, known as advisors. They are here to talk to you about problems and stuff; they are also the ones responsible for registering you guys and assigning you classes. But since I only know my advisor personally, we'll see him  
  
Everyone heads into a room with the name Ron Allen over the door.  
  
Janet: Hello Mr. Allen. How are you today?  
  
Mr. Allen: Why hello Janet, what can I do for you today?  
  
Janet: Well I just came to see if you could register these five guys for school. They arrived over the weekend and are exchange students from Japan.  
  
Mr. Allen: Oh no problem, but there won't be very many choices for classes sine you arrived late. Have a seat gentlemen. *Looks at Quatre* Wow I never knew that there were blond Japanese people.  
  
Quatre: Well...ummm...I'm not Japanese, but I was born and grew u there.  
  
Mr. Allen: Oh ok. So may please see your records and forms.  
  
Quatre: ummm...well you see we don't have ours papers because they were all lost when our school burnt down.  
  
Janet: *whispers to Duo* Wow I never knew that Quatre could be such a good liar.  
  
Duo: *whispers back* hehehe looks can be deceiving  
  
Heero: Actually Mr. Allen you can easy access our records on your computer. Let me show you. *Walks over to the computer*  
  
Janet: *whispers to Duo again* what records? You guys came from a different world. You have no records.  
  
Heero: *sits back down and whispers to Janet* I took the liberty of making up fake records for all five of us last night.  
  
Mr. Allen: Well ok, all is set. And here are your schedules, boys.  
  
They walk out of the office and after returning from the book room with a load of textbooks. Everyone has put away their books in their lockers, which are all next to each other's.  
  
Janet: Ok let's see your schedules so we know what classes we have together. *The guys hands over their schedules* Oh cool! Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei have biology with me 1st period, while Duo and Heero have drama. And then we have all have 2nd and 3rd together, which is English and art. Then I have Heero, Trowa, and Wufei for geometry, while Quatre and Duo have algebra. We all have B lunch, so we will meet in front of our lockers. Then, we all have 5th and 6th together, which is working with young children and French.  
  
~ ~ ~ Author's Note: What do you think about the story? I hope the schedule of the boys aren't too confusing. Oh and I will cover what happens in each class in different sections. Please R&R Thanks ^_^ 


End file.
